You're My Cure
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Manon gets very sick while Alain is off on a mission for Fleur-de-lis. Will he make it in time to see Manon and help her, or will Manon fade away before he came make it? AlainxManon, AlanxMairin. Small story. One shot.


Alain x Manon

You're My Cure

(I'm using all the JAPANESE names in this for the characters that I know sooo…

HERE'S THE LIST JUST IN CASE!

Fleur-de-lis = Lysandre

Manon- Mairin

Alain- Alan

Daigo- Steven

Harimaron (Hari-chan)- Chespin

Lizardon- Charizard)

It was a normal day in the Pokemon World. Swablus singing, Deerling frolicking, what could destroy this day?

Buzzing. Alain took out his communicator and a hologram of Fleur- de- lis popped up.

"Alain, I trust your mission for mega energy is going well?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news sir?"

"Correct. You see, it appears that Manon has come down with a horrible illness after you left. Our scientists are still studying what might be the cause."

Alain's pupils shrunk a bit. _"I need to see her,"_ He thought.

"I'm on my way."

Holograms Lysandre nodded and it disappeared. Miare City wasn't that far from where he was. If he continuously went on this path for the day, he should make it there soon. As Alain began to run, he thought about Manon. _"What if she's gone by the time I make it?"_ His head kept swimming with thoughts, but he knew one thing for sure; He was not going to stop until he found Manon.

(With Manon)

Manon sighed a very deep sigh as she looked out the window from her bed. Nothing had changed; she was still very sick and Hari-chan was worried. Don't worry Hari-chan, I'll be fine," Manon said hoarsely. Hari-chan was not convinced at all. As Manon stroked Hari-chan's pins, she thought about Alain, who had left on a mission for Fleur-de-lis a week ago. She missed her friend a lot, but knew that he would come back soon. Manon stopped stroking Hari-chan as the door opened up. Daigo came in with a bowl of soup and juice. "Good morning Manon-san. How do you feel?" Daigo asked. Manon smiled a little. "I'm feeling a little better!" she said. Daigo smiled. "That's good to hear. I made you some soup so I hope you enjoy it!" Manon nodded and kindly thanked the Hoenn champion before he left. As Manon slowly ate the soup, her thoughts about Alain continued.

(With Alain)

 _"How long have I been running? Two hours? Maybe three?"_ Alain's legs were starting to feel like jello from running for a long time. He pushed himself to keep going. "No, I have to keep going. I need to be there. For Manon; No matter what!" Suddenly, the ground on his legs disappeared. "Crap! What is this?" Alain shouted. He then realized that as he spaced out, he came to a small, rocky cliff. _"Look before you jump,"_ Alain's mind said. Alain tumbled down the cliff until he stopped. _"Finally!"_ As he got up, Alain crumpled down again. He lifted his trouser pant leg to see his lower leg badly scratched and bleeding. _"Juuust great!"_ Alain thought."Lizardon, come on out!" Alain threw a pokeball and his companion, Lizardon came out. "We need to get to Miare City fast, can you fly us there?" Alain asked. Lizardon puffed out his chest and blew smoke. Alain got up, with the support of a rock and hopped onto Lizardon's back. As Lizardon flew, a question came to Alain's head. _"Why didn't I think of this idea before?"_

(With Manon)

Manon coughed hoarsely once again. Not much progress in getting better. The sun was setting, and Manon wished she could go and watch the sunset with Alain. Fleur-de-lis told her that he had informed Alain this morning and that he was on his way. Manon was so excited to see her friend once again. "Aren't you excited to see Alain and Lizardon again Hari-chan?" Manon asked. Hari-chan nodded and said "Cha!" Manon smiled. Hari-chan was the best pokemon companion you could ever wish for. Now all she needed for this to be complete was Alain.

(With Alain)

Lizardon finally stopped in front of Fleur-de-lis Lab. As Alain slid off Lizardon, he winced as sudden pain filled his bad leg. Lizardon let out a sad grunt has his trainer slightly limped with Lizardon's help to Manon's room. As Lizardon and Alain past the hallways of the lab, they ran into Daigo. "Alain? You're here already" Daigo asked, clearly surprised. "I had a lot of help from Lizardon," Alain said, patting his Pokémon's head. "I see. Manon is on the fifth floor, last door on you left." Alain nodded as a way to say thank you and Lizardon and Alain left to find Manon.

Alain and Lizardon made it to Manon's room and opened the door. Surprisingly, the door and room were big enough for Lizardon to go in and lie down. Alain sat down on a chair next to Manon, who was fast asleep, with a certain Harimaron by her side. Alain stroked Manon's cold cheek, telling her that he was here for her. Alain swore that after that, Manon smiled a deep smile in her sleep.

 **(THE NEXT DAY…)**

Manon woke up the next day, to feel energetic and warm. She turned to see Harimaron and- "Alain…" Manon whispered. Alain was fast asleep, using his arms as a pillow. Next to him was his sleeping Lizardon. Suddenly, Alain opened his eyes to smile a smiling Manon. "You did come!" Manon said, hugging Alain. Alain was shocked for a second, but hugged Manon back. "I'm glad you're okay,' Alain said. Manon smiled, but she noticed something. "Alain?" "Hmm?" "I don't feel sick at all. I actually feel- normal!" Alain looked at her as if she was crazy. Soon, Fleur-de-lis and Daigo came in the room, shocked to see Alain, well, not really that for Daigo; and Manon, who looked just fine. Daigo looked as if he was going to faint. Fleur-de-lis ran to get some scientists to run tests. "I don't get it; how did you get better so fast?!" Daigo said, still surprised. Manon smiled and turned to Alain, who looked equally as confused as Daigo. "I guess Alain's my cure," Manon said, smiling brightly. Alain couldn't help but smile. _"I'm her cure…"_

 **THE END!**

 **Omega: I hoped you enjoyed that small story!**

 **Alain: You need to make longer stories.**

 **Manon: Yeah!**

 **Omega: I know! If fact, I working on one that involves you two!**

 **Manon: YAY! MORE TIME TO SHINE!**

 **Alain: Umm… that was uncalled for.**

 **Lizardon: Review and Like friends! Omega does not own any characters** **, especially Daigo and Alain** **; even if she wanted to.**

 **Daigo, Alain, Omega: …**

 **Omega: PLEASE FORGET WHAT LIZARDON SAID YOU TWO ARE JUST SO GOOD LOOKIN'! WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT?! UHHHH…. HEHEHEHE…**


End file.
